Death boys
by Theannoyingknowitall
Summary: Nico finaly found someone, who could understand, what he went through. Featuring Danico, Nico x Danny. Rating T as in 'too fine' !
1. Chapter 1

**So... I know I´m supposed to update my other story, but I lost my files, so I´m rewriting it. This plot-bunny wouldn´t leave me alone. It´s set in the same AU as Son of Death (Danny is son of Thanatos). PM me any mistakes or your requests, I promise I will try my best.**

* * *

3rd POV

Nico couldn′t sleep. Yes, it was almost midnight and everybody was in their cabins and sound asleep, but Nico couldn′t. He had a meeting to attend.

Quietly standing up from his bed fully clothed in black T-shirt with grinning skeletons with his aviator jacket on the top and baggy jeans, he put on his sneakers and tiptoed outside to make his way to the Half Blood Hill under the slightly glowing Statue of Athena Parthenos. He could use any other shadow, but this one was the strongest around and didn′t drain him that much. When he finally reached the shadow of the statue, he looked at the camp for the last time and shadow travelled away.

But he didn′t go very far, only to Central Park in New York, to the part under the big oak trees. He looked around searching for any clues that somebody else was here and when he found nothing, he sat on the nearby bench. His eyes nervously glanced around and he started to bounce his leg in anticipation.

One minute later a pair of slim, but muscled arms slid around his middle and a low voice spoke next to his ear:

„Hey, Nico."

Nico squeaked in surprise and turned around to face this new person, hand already reaching for his Celestial Bronze dagger.

„Jeez, you look like I′m some serial murderer or a monster about to kill you!" said the guy to Nico, while smiling and putting his hands up in mock surrender.

„Y-you scared me Danny! Don′t sneak up on me like that!" Nico stuttered glaring half heartedly at the newly named Danny, who only chuckled in response

„But what fun is in that?" taunted Danny.

He slowly made his way next to Nico, while still holding Nico′s waist. He was lean, but muscular and was wearing a dark red T-shirt with cartoon bed sheet ghost with black skinny jeans and combat boots. When he sat down, Nico immediately laid his head on the taller boy′s shoulder and intertwined his fingers with Danny. The quiet atmosphere was broken, when Danny suddenly asked:

„So how were you the past two months when you were saving the world?"

„I went to Tartarus alone, got trapped in a bronze jar and took an ancient statue half way across the world. What do think?" retorted Nico sarcastically, slightly fidgeting.

„Sorry just standard que... Wait, you went to Tartarus alone?! Are you insane! There′s a reason we don′t go there. You could have died!" Danny shout- whispered, panicking.

„Calm down Danny, everything is okay, I survived, we defeated Gaea and we are finally together." Nico said, while rubbing soothing circles on the boy′s hand.

„I know, but I should go with you. I should help you... You are the only one I have left." murmured Danny sadly.

„I understand, but Danny, you were helping us, because you were closing portals between Mortal World and Ghost Zone. If you would go with me, maybe it would be worse." Nico tried to reason with Danny.

„But still..." sighed Danny a got a faraway look in his eyes.

Nico suddenly kissed him on the cheek and chuckled upon seeing the boy′s startled reaction.

„I missed you, Hunter." whispered Nico, untangled his fingers and moved a little bit, so he was almost sitting in the other′s lap. Danny laid his head on top of Nico′s and exhaled slowly.

„I missed you too, Angel." whispered Danny back. Nico in response only snuggled in Danny′s chest, feeling the steady although slow beating of heart.

They sat there in silence for couple of minutes, just enjoying each other′s company. Nico then saw an old-fashioned basket on the ground next to the bench with green and black blanket pulled over it. He decided to ask:

„Hey, you brought that?"

„Of course, I called you here, so it would be rude from me to don′t brink anything, don′t you think?" answered Danny almost immediately completely serious.

„You and your manners are insufferable." Nico rolled his eyes, but he was inwardly smiling. Danny always thinks about the others.

„Well, we can go eat if you want. I brought you my awesome sandwiches." taunted Danny in sing-song voice and got up, still holding Nico′s hand. He lightly kissed him on the hand and let go of his fingers to untangle the blanket. He then pulled it on the top of grass and sat on the top of it. Nico sat next to him and took one of the carefully wrapped sandwiches.

When they were done eating, Danny stood up, cleaned the blanket from the crumbs and pulled Nico to his feet. Nico only shot him a questioning look.

„Come on. I wanna show you something!" said Danny, tugging on his sleeve and taking the basket and blanket under his other arm.

„Okay, jeez I′m coming, you only get this excited when we are going stargazing." Nico told the anxiety boy. Danny suddenly went quiet and sheepishly looked at Nico.

„You are lucky I can′t get bored stargazing with you."

Danny instantly perked at this and grinned at the smaller boy.

„Sooo, what are we waiting for?" said Danny and started walking hand in hand with Nico towards brighter area. After few minutes they reached a spot near the lake, where weren′t that many trees. Everything was quiet except some chirping crickets and occasional loud car from the distance. Danny stopped and slowly put the blanket down on the grass and sat on it with Nico. He then lay down and tucked Nico next to him, one arm protectively around his waist. Then they spent couple of hours only looking at the stars and Danny sometimes pointed out some constellation.

Nico often caught himself staring at the boy lying next to him and he couldn′t hold it in anymore. He leaned above Danny and kissed him on his soft but charred lips. Danny was startled for a moment, but then responded with equal passion. He then tangled his fingers in the boy′s hair to deepen the kiss. After few minutes they broke apart, both panting and dazed and Nico lay again next to Danny. Danny let out a breath he didn′t know he was holding.

„I love you, Angel."

„I love you too, Hunter."

They were lying together, but the fast brightening sky was a sign that Nico had to get up even if he didn′t want to. Campers *cough Percy and Jason cough* would be asking where he went without the permission and he didn′t want to tell them about Danny yet. He sighed sadly and sat up with Danny following in tow.

„Do you really have to go?" Danny pouted with big puppy dog eyes.

Nico only rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

„We can meet tomorrow night, okay?" asked Nico.

„Okay, same place, same time?" offered Danny hopefully.

„Nah, what about my cabin? We are playing Capture the Flag tomorrow, so I won′t have enough energy to come here." retorted Nico trying to look as innocent as possible, but judging by Danny′s mischievous smile he was failing horribly. He then kissed Danny on the top of his nose and stood up. He glanced around if they were really alone and when he spotted nobody, he stepped into the shadows and shadow-travelled back under the statue. He exhaled slowly and little bit wobbled, but managed to sneak up to his cabin before any of the campers could spot him.

He slowly closed the door and slid on its black surface, so he was sitting on the ground and finally let himself hyperventilate. He kissed him! And Danny kissed him back!

When he calmed down, he heard a seashell blow in the distance. He slowly stood up and put his hands in the pockets of his aviator jacket. He frowned when his fingers brushed against some smooth surface. He grasped the object in his palm and took it out and what he saw made his heart skip. It was a little jewellery box. Nico opened it like in trance and saw a beautifully carved pair of angelic wings on a little chain. Under it was a message: For my lovely Angel. Hunter

Oh Nico was definitely excited for tomorrow night.

* * *

 **What do you think about that kissing scene? I appreciate any response**


	2. Ch 2 - First meeting

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I wanted to make a Christmas special for this, but school wouldn't let me. So Theannoyingknowitall proudly presents you: Death boys-first meeting. I don** ' **t own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

With this unhappy thoughts Danny shadow travelled to the location, where the supposed thieves were hiding. Danny slowly stepped out of the shadows of an old mansion, looking around and making sure that he was alone. He was wearing black short sleeved T-shirt and faded blue jeans tucked into his steel toed combat boots. Crown of Fire was hanging on a chain under his T-shirt. Ring of Rage was in care of some son of Hades, what was his name again? Something with angels… He would ask his Father later. For now, focus Fenton!

Danny slowly crept under the nearest window and concentrated on his limited powers to levitate himself up to see inside. It was a big hall on the first and only floor of the mansion, full of cobwebs and dust. There were three Laystrigonian Giants in total; two standing in front of a door and one was patrolling around. The door probably led to the place, where they were holding the Key. Danny could already feel the magic and power in the air. They started, he must hurry. He slowly moved to the left to see inside the room behind the door. The room was certainly pretty in the past, he could still see remains of the expensive tapestry and carpets on the ground. But his attention was taken by the 6 Dracaenas that were doing ritual to summon a portal to the Ghost Zone so they could free the evil spirits. Danny could feel the hair at the end of his neck standing from the gathered energy. They were almost finished.

Danny drew out his blade and prepared to phase inside, grab the Key and run like Hellhounds were on his heels. Suddenly there was a movement in the darkness, when shadows shifted to reveal a figure. The mysterious figure leaped at the nearest Dracaena and stabbed her in the gut, before she could spot him. Others quickly turned to the newcomer, who immediately grabbed the Key from pedestal in the middle of the room and disappeared again in the shadows. Danny could only stare in surprise. He didn't feel the demigod there before so he must shadow travelled there. Only demigods with strong connection to magic or death could shadow travel so only children of Thanatos, Hecate or Hades were good candidates to fit the profile of the mysterious demigod. Because what mortal would be stupid enough to rob an abandoned mansion, while there were people there, clearly doing something forbidden? None, just us, good ol' insane demigods. Danny's feet touched the ground and he extended his senses to feel if the demigod was still in the area. After few seconds he smirked and started running in the direction of the demigod, his mind racing. How did they know the Key was stolen and was stored there? Why would they steal it if they wanted to do the exact thing as them? There wasn't any other hidden purpose for the Key or his Father would tell him, right?

Danny neared the demigod and slowed down to light jog so they wouldn't hear him. He came to a little clearing, where the figure was slightly bent over breathing heavily. Danny slowly crept behind him, as now he could in the poor light of the moon see the figure was a teenage boy, maybe young adult. He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost like charcoal. He was wearing a black T-shirt with grinning skull, a black aviator jacket over it and his black skinny jeans were hugging his waist nicely if Danny was to say himself. The other male stiffened and before Danny could react pulled out his own sword and attacked. Danny blocked the blow and tried to deliver one of his own to the other boys, but he was just as good at fighting as Danny. Now they were trading blows and blocks, waiting for the other to make mistake. After couple of minutes Danny saw his opening and grazed boy's left side, the latter hissing in pain and losing his sword and focus. Danny had him pinned to a tree in a fraction of second and was glaring at him fiercely, his blade at the smaller boy's neck. Ahh… wonders of sword fused with ectoplasm. Hurts like hell every time.

„The Key. Now or it wouldn't be pretty." hissed Danny.

„No. Why should I? It doesn't belong to you." snapped the demigod back.

Danny narrowed his eyes and said: „Neither does it belong to you. It belongs to my Father. So. Hand. It. Over. Now." He slowly pressed the blade at the boy's Adam's apple, but the boy seemed like he didn't notice. His eyes were drawn to Danny's neck, where now laid Crown of Fire proudly displayed for anybody to see. He let out a breathless laugh and carelessly pushed the blade away from his neck.

„ Then there isn't any problem." said the demigod.

„ What do you mean?" asked Danny, his sword away from demigod's neck, but still keeping a close eye on the demigod.

„ I planned on giving it to Thanatos anyway. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, bearer of Ring of Rage." introduced himself demigod, sheathing his sword and stretched out his arm.

Danny reluctantly shook it and said: „ Pleasure to meet you. I'm Daniel Fenton, son of Thanatos, but people call me Danny."

Nico suddenly winced in pain and put a hand around his side, where Danny's sword pierced his T-shirt and skin. Danny shot Nico an apologetic look.

„ Sorry, the sword is fused with ectoplasm. It hurts like hell. Here." Danny shuffled in his pockets and took out a square of ambrosia and a small bottle with red liquid and handed it to Nico. Nico immediately ate offered ambrosia and was eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

„ What's that?"

„ An antidote to destroy particles of ectoplasm so it wouldn't overpower your red cells and you wouldn't die a painful death." Nico eagerly drank the red liquid and grimaced at the taste, but he was starting to feel better and when he looked at his side, the flesh was already knitting itself together. Danny was staring at him, as if waiting for something and it took Nico few seconds to realize what he wanted.

„ Oh yeah, the Key. Sorry, I forgot." said Nico embarrassed and handed Danny a small pouch containing the object of his mission. Danny carefully tucked the pouch in his jeans' pocket.

„No problem. I-I should probably go. Father is waiting for me." stuttered Danny, nervous all of sudden. Nico nodded:

„ Of course, but probably we could meet some other time?"

„ Sounds good to me. You are staying in Camp Half-blood, right?"

„ Yep, soo… see you later?" asked Nico timidly.

„ Sure. Bye!" grinned Danny and disappeared in the nearest shadow.

Nico only sighed and to shadow travelled to his Father's castle to inform him about the mission development. But somehow he couldn't get the other boy's glacier blue eyes out of his head for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Rewiews are highly appreciated and welcomed. PM me any mistakes or requests for another stories.**


	3. Ch 3 - Soulmate AU

**I didn** **'t think this would be that popular. I wanna thank to all people, who found time and hit that Follow/Fav button or wrote a review. So Theannoyingknowitall proudly presents you: Death boys-Soulmate AU. I don** ' **t own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

Nico was absolutely lost. He was just wandering in the Underworld, lost in thoughts so he didn´t notice that he was in an unfamiliar part of Underworld or maybe one of his sublevels like for example Ghost Zone.

In this place you couldn't tell any differences between up and down and everything looked the same. He huffed in annoyance, took off his aviator jacket and plopped on what he assumed was the ground, sitting on his jacket. All he could see was in shades of black, grey and white, but he couldn't be sure in the first place. You see, nobody could see colours until they touched their soulmate, but in some cases it was only one-sided. Like with Luke and Annabeth. He didn't tell it to her until he died in the Second Titan War, saving Olympus. Soulmate was supposed to be someone, who was made just for you, they shared your interests… You get the idea. Many people from Camp already found their soulmates. Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank and so on, so on. Many of them lost their soulmate during the wars and they still could see colours, but now they only reminded them of their loss. People, mortals and demigods alike had an annoying habit of touching random strangers to see if they would spot colours. Nico didn't belong to this people, he believed that it would happen sooner or later, even if he didn´t hold his hopes very high. Suddenly he was startled from his musings by a voice coming from behind him:

„Hi, you look lost. Can I help you?"

Nico whirled around so fast that he was surprised he didn't get a whiplash. In seconds he stood up and was gripping his sword made of Stygian Iron, his body in defence.

„Who are you?!" asked Nico suspiciously, eyeing the stranger, who had his hands in surrender. The stranger was very tall, maybe even 6 feet and had heart shaped face with pale grey eyes. He was wearing dark grey T-shirt with white accents with leather jacket on the top and pale grey jeans tucked in black combat boots. A black sword with some slight grey hue was strapped to his waist.

„Whoa, calm down! I come in peace!" Nico rolled his eyes, but still stood on defence.

„My name is Daniel Fenton, son of Thanatos, but people call me Danny." the now named Danny held out his hand and Nico reluctantly shook it. A small tingle of electricity shot through Nico, but he didn't notice.

„I'm Nico di Angelo, s-"

„Son of Hades, I know. I heard about you from spirits in the Ghost Zone." Danny interrupted him. Nico quirked an eyebrow.

„Even spirits from Ghost Zone know me?" It was unusual, because spirits from the Ghost Zone rarely interacted with the rest of the Underworld.

„Yep, but I think some of the stories that are said in GZ aren't true. For example you don't look so bad and evil as they make you look, they like to exasperate so… It's nice to finally meet you."

„I can say the same. The rumoured son of Thanatos, who defeated and sealed away Pariah Dark, one of the most powerful spirits in GZ. Something that spirits in the Underworld are whispering even now about." returned the compliment Nico. Danny blushed slightly and his hand went to rub back of his neck.

„Th-Thanks." They were standing in an uncomfortable silence, both looking everywhere except each other.

„Sooo, I was wondering if you didn't need help finding the way out. The Grey Planes are a little bit difficult to navigate in." asked timidly Danny. Nico snorted.

„Just a little bit, but sure, that would be great."

Danny started walking in what to Nico looked like a random direction, but Danny seemed like he knew what he was doing. During their walk, they exchanged small talk, got to know each other. After a while scenery shifted to reveal a place full of floating purple doors and chunks of earth, some even had houses of various shapes and sizes on them.

„The Ghost Zone." said Nico in awe.

„Sorry if it is uncomfortable, but I only know way to the Mortal World through Ghost Zone." apologized Danny, his hand reaching to his neck. Nico noted that it was a nervous habit Danny possessed.

„No, it's okay. It's just that I never saw Ghost Zone in person." Danny grinned in response and exclaimed:

„You have to stop by some other day. I will give you a tour."

„Ok, but how? There aren't many natural portals around anymore."

„Nope, but near Zeus's Fist in the Camp, there is a small carving on tree, which looks like flaming D with P inside. When it's glowing, there is an opened portal on top of the boulders." Nico nodded in acknowledgment. Suddenly they stopped in front of a door with carvings of a sunny valley with buildings and trees in the distance.

„It's…" asked Nico, but was cut off by Danny:

„An exact replica of Camp Half-Blood. It is there so the door wouldn't be mistaken."

Danny opened the door to reveal a small clearing and a pile of boulders under the portal. Nico unknowingly took a step back. Danny let out a small laugh and took Nico's hand.

„Don't worry. It doesn't hurt or anything. I will go with you." volunteered Danny and together they crossed to the other side. Nico almost slipped on the moss on the top of the boulder, but Danny caught him around the waist. Nico blushed when he realized just how close they were, but Danny paid it no mind. Danny slowly helped him to get down so now they were standing in the middle of the clearing, still holding hands, but Nico didn't mind.

„Soo… see you some other time?" asked hopefully Danny. Nico nodded.

„Yeah, what about tomorrow?"

„Sounds great, see ya!" Danny suddenly leaned in and kissed Nico on the cheek. Before Nico could comprehend what happened, he was gone.

Nico touched his cheek, not believing the situation at hand. Danny… kissed him… But then he realized something else. The world wasn't black and white anymore. The sky was blue, the grass and trees were green… Now he could recognise and name colours that he saw around him. A grin stretched itself on Nico's face. So his soulmate was Danny. He will visit him the next change he would get. He started walking in the main direction of Camp, grin still in place. When he finally got out of forest, he saw a sun rising from behind horizon. _Awesome, I was there longer than I anticipated. I hope they didn't send out a search party or something._ Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by Jason.

„Guys! I found him!" yelled Jason, pinning Nico to the ground. There was a little bit of commotion and a few pairs of legs appeared in Nico's field of vision.

„ Jason, let him go, he is not going anywhere." said Piper. Jason reluctantly pulled him up. Now he was standing in front of my pissed off friends that looked like they were ready to strangle him. _Here we go…3…2…1…_

„Where were you?"

„You've been away the whole night! We were worried!"

„ I was just taking care of some business in the Underworld."

„Why are you grinning like idiot? You didn't hit your head, did you?" asked Annabeth suspiciously.

„Nope, but you are wearing a lovely purple T-shirt today." answered Nico, grinning even more.

„Thanks, but what does it have to do with this? Wait…you don't mean…" Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Nico nodded.

„Wait! Did you meet him?" squealed Piper and hugged Nico.

„Meet who?" asked Percy and everybody face-palmed.

„You can't be serious, Perce. He met his soulmate." explained Jason slowly. Percy's eyes lit up in realization.

„Dude! Who is it?"

„What's he like?"

„Is he a demigod?"

„When we are gonna meet him?"

„Wait, you met him in the Underworld? The guy is alive, right?" asked Percy. Everybody stopped talking and turned to him.

„What? It is a possibility!" defended himself Percy. Nico glared at him.

„His name is Danny, he is a son of Thanatos, he IS alive, he is very nice and I don't know when you are going to meet him. Now excuse me, I'm going to sleep a little bit more. Bye." yawned Nico and shadow travelled into his cabin. He plopped onto his bed, tired from the night events, thinking about his soulmate-Danny.

* * *

 **Rewiews are highly appreciated and welcomed. PM me any mistakes or requests for another stories. There** **'s a poll on my profile and it will help me write stories more to your liking.** **Oh, and late Happy New Year!**


End file.
